One Fine Night
by Milkywhy
Summary: Wonwoo katanya sih tsundere, udah gitu pelupa. Tapi Mingyu sayang, gimana dong? Special for Mingyu B'day. Meanie. Kim Mingyu - Jeon Wonwoo. SEVENTEEN
**One Fine Night**

.

.

.

Kim Mingyu

Jeon Wonwoo

.

.

.

By: Nope Byun

.

.

.

SPECIAL UNTUK KIM MINGYU-SSI YANG BERULANG TAHUN

.

.

.

 _ **April 4, 2016**_

Mingyu menghentakan kakinya lucu, entah kenapa ia merasa kesal menunggu terlau lama. Jika bukan untuk Wonwoo, ia tidak akan mau menunggu selama 2 jam hanya untuk sekedar pulang bersama. Mingyu merupakan siswa menengah tingkat 2 sementara Wonwoo berada di tingkat 3, jadi wajar saja jika Wonwoo pasti ada pelajaran tambahan yang membuatnya harus menetap disekolah lebih lama.

"Mingyu-ya"

Mingyu tersenyum mendengar suara itu, suara milik Wonwoo yang begitu menggetarkan hatinya. Entah mengapa setiap mendengar suara Wonwoo yang berat itu bisa membuat jantung seorang Kim Mingyu hampir lepas dari tempatnya karena berdegup terlalu keras. Anggap saja ia berlebihan tapi memang itulah yang Mingyu rasakan.

"Hyung, kenapa lama sekali?" Mingyu mempoutkan bibirnya, memasang wajah semelas mungkin agar Wonwoo kasihan melihatnya. Namun seperti biasa, Wonwoo tetaplah Wonwoo yang hanya akan memandang lurus dengan tatapan datar kearah lawan bicaranya jika apa yang ditanyakan merupakan hal yang retorik.

"Aku ada kelas tambahan, jika kau tak mau menunggu kau boleh pulang."

o-ow..

Sepertinya Wonwoo sedang dalam mode 'unmood' yang membuat Mingyu diam tidak berkutik dengan tatapannya sekarang ini.

"Ah? Ahahaha bukan itu maksudku Hyung," Mingyu mengusap leher belakangnya canggung, "Aku hanya bercanda, peace!" Mingyu nyengir, memperlihatkan gigi taringnya yang lucu sembari mengajungkan 2 jari tangannya yang –kata orang, sih- merupakan tanda damai.

Wonwoo hanya mengangguk lalu berjalan mendahului Mingyu yang kini mengekorinya, ah- jika sudah seperti ini hati wonwoo seakan terbuat dari batu dan tidak akan memperdulikan apapun. Mingyu merangkul pundak Wonwoo yang lebih pendek darinya, membawa Wonwoo agar mendekat padanya.

"Kau ada masalah, hyung? Maaf tadi aku mengeluh"

Wonwoo masih diam sambil terus berjalan, namun kini ia menyandarkan kepalanya ke bahu lebar Mingyu yang membuatnya tersenyum.

"Mingyu-ya"

"hmm?"

"Mingyu, aku mau makan es krim"

.

.

.

Tidak ada pemandangan yang lebih lucu saat ini daripada Wonwoo yang sedang memakan es krim strawberry-nya, menurut Mingyu, sih. Jadi sekarang Mingyu hanya tersenyum-senyum sendiri melihat Wonwoo yang sudut bibirnya belepotan.

"Kau gila, ya?"

Mingyu tertawa saat mendengar perkataan Wonwoo, membuat Wonwoo mengernyit heran dan semakin membuatnya yakin jika Mingyu benar-benar sudah gila.

"Aku gila karenamu, Hyung. Hahahaha"

Untung saja Mingyu memiliki reflex yang bagus sehingga ia dapat mengelak, kalau tidak sendok es krim itu akan mengenai kepalanya. Siapa lagi pelakunya kalau bukan Wonwoo yang sekarang meminta sendok lagi kepada pelayan yang lewat.

"Hyung! Bagaimana jika aku gegar otak karena sendok itu?" ucap Mingyu dengan ekspresi serius yang ia buat-buat, dan ingin sekali Wonwoo melempar wajahnya dengan gelas es krim ditangannya ini. Ah tapi sayang, menurut Wonwoo jika ia harus membuang es krimnya itu.

"Tidak mungkin, bodoh. Satu sendok es krim tidak mungkin membuatmu gegar otak,"

"Kalau begitu mungkin aku akan gegar otak karena memikirkanmu." Mingyu menaik-turunkan alisnya dan kali ini kepalanya terkena pukulan telak dari sepatu-yang entah darimana datangnya ditangan Wonwoo. "Sakit, hyung" Mingyu manyun.

"Kau gombal,"

"Aku tidak gombal"

"Terserahlah" Wonwoo kembali melanjutkan acara makan es krimnya setelah sendok pesanannya datang. Dan Mingyu hanya bisa tersenyum melihat wajah merona milik kekasihnya itu.

.

.

.

"Hey hyung, kau tau lusa itu hari apa?"

Wonwoo yang sedang menatap ponselnya beralih menatap Mingyu yang kini tersenyum-senyum sendiri. Saat ini mereka sedang duduk di bus dalam perjalanan pulang dan tidak mungkin Wonwoo tidak bisa melihat mata Mingyu yang berbinar-binar walau tak menatapnya. Wonwoo berfikir sejenak,

"Lusa itu hari Rabu." Dan ia kembali menatap ponselnya, seperti biasa bermain game 'Candy Crush' yang Mingyu pun bersumpah jika dirinya terlalu bodoh untuk cemburu dengan sebuah game. Tapi Wonwoo yang lebih focus pada gamenya membuat Mingyu hanya bisa mengigit kerah sweaternya.

"Iya aku tau itu hari Rabu, tanggal berapa?"

Wonwoo berfikir sejenak -lagi, "Tanggal 6."

Mingyu geregetan, rasanya ia ingin mengigit Wonwoo yang begitu tidak peka. Ekhm, bukan mengigit daam arti yang sebenarnya ya..

"Ada apa di tanggal 6?" Mingyu terus memancing Wonwoo supaya Wonwoo mengingat jika tanggal 6 itu adalah ulang tahunnya.

Wonwoo menoleh dan tersenyum kemudian memukul bahu Mingyu girang. "Ah, aku ingat!"

' _akhirnya dia peka…'_

"Tanggal 6 Bohyuk akan study tour!hahahahah! aku home alone dan tidak akan ada yang bisa menggangu ku bermain Candy Crush! Kau taukan Bohyuk sering sekali mengangguku? Hahahah"

Mingyu terdiam dan menatap datar Wonwoo yang kini menghentikan tawanya karena dipandang seperti itu oleh Mingyu. "Wae? Ada apa?"

"Tidak, lupakan saja." Mingyu cemberut. 'tidak peka atau tidak ingat, sih"

 _ **April 5, 2016**_

"Hyung apa kau tidak tau besok hari apa?"

Wonwoo mendengus kesal, pasalnya Mingyu sudah bertanya puluhan kali dan puluhan kali itu pula Wonwoo sudah menjawab pertanyaan yang sama. Hari ini waktunya bersantai karena tidak ada pelajaran tambahan yang harus ia habiskan dengan menjawab pertanyaan Mingyu yang tidak jelas –menurutnya. Harusnya sekarang ia sedang santai, main game 'Candy Crush' dan tidur-tidur manja dipaha Mingyu. Namun entah kenapa Mingyu membuatnya kesal dan ia lebih memilih beranjak menuju dapur untuk mengambil segelas air –oh tidak, bukan untuk menyiram Mingyu. Wonwoo sedang haus.

"Hyungg~~"

"Demi Tuhan, Mingyu! Besok itu tanggal 6 dan hari Rabu, BoHyuk study tour dan apalagi yang ingin kau tau?!"

Wonwoo memijat pelipisnya, kepalanya pusing dan Mingyu adalah penyebabnya.

"Aku sudah tau itu, hyung." Mingyu menunduk, merasa sedih juga kesal. Wonwoo.. apa dia benar benar tidak ingat atau bagaimana?

"Kau sudah tau itu lalu bisakah kau diam? Jangan tanyakan itu lagi padaku karena aku tak suka dengan pertanyaan berulang seperti itu. Membuatku jengkel saja."

Mingyu mengangguk patuh, ia tak ingin Wonwoo marah padanya. Persetan dengan rasa sedih dan kesalnya pada Wonwoo yang tak mengingat hari ulang tahunnya, Mingyu akan memilih diam saat ini. Ia menyayangi Wonwoo-nya dan ia tak ingin jika Wonwoo hyung-nya ini marah.

Ah, dasar Mingyu si bocah yang sedang jatuh cinta.

.

.

.

"Hyung, sudah jam 8. Aku pulang dulu, ya?"

Wonwoo mengangguk, hatinya sedikit melunak karena Mingyu sudah berhenti menanyakan pertanyaan bodoh-nya. "Kau tak mau makan malam dulu?"

Mingyu menggeleng dan tersenyum, "Tidak, hyung. Aku makan dirumah saja, ibu pasti sudah menunggu."

"Eum, baiklah. Sampai jumpa."

Mingyu tersenyum, kemudian ia mencuri kecupan dari bibir Wonwoo dan lari secepat mungkin keluar dari rumah kekasihnya itu. Meninggalkan Wonwoo dan wajahnya yang memerah sampai ke telinga.

"YAK! KIM MINGYU!"

Mingyu tertawa puas, "Aku mencintaimu, hyung! See you!"

"Hyung, kau demam?"

Wonwoo berjengit kaget mendengar suara adiknya yang entah sejak kapan sudah berdiri di pintu rumah.

"Kenapa kaget?"

"Kenapa kau ada disitu?!"

"Kenapa kau malah balik bertanya?"

"Kenapa-" Wonwoo diam sejenak, "ah sudahlah, masuk sana." Ucapnya lalu meninggalkan BoHyuk yang menggedikan bahu tak peduli.

"Hyung, wajahmu merah? Apa kau demam?" Tanya BoHyuk setelah membuka sepatunya.

"Tidak."

"Oh ya, besok akan study tour."

"Sudah tau."

BoHyuk gregetan sendiri, ia sampai mengigit kerah seragamnya. Kenapa sih kakaknya yang cuek dan dingin ini bisa bisanya punya pacar seperti Mingyu? Brondong manis yang ramah dan multi-fungsi (BoHyuk menyebutnya seperti itu karena Mingyu bisa melakukan apa saja, memasak, mencuci, membantunya mengerjakan PR, bahkan memperbaiki toilet rumahnya yang sempat mampet. Uups..). Yah BoHyuk sempat berpikir, mungkin saja kakaknya itu akan baik jika dengan Mingyu. Macem tipe tsundere gitu.

Tsundere gila, kata BoHyuk, sih.

.

.

.

"Ah! Hyung, kau sudah beli kado?"

Wonwoo yang kini tengah berkutat dengan 'Candy Crush'nya di sofa menoleh heran pada adiknya yang kini tengah menonton drama yang sekarang sedang tren. Itu, loh, Descendant of the sun. Yang katanya aktornya tampan.

"Kado apa?"

"Song Jong Ki tampan ya, seperti aku."

Wonwoo memasang wajah anehnya dan sepersekian detik kemudian tangannya melayang untuk memukul kepala BoHyuk yang sedang asik nonton.

"AW HYUNG!"

"APA APAAN SONG JONG KI MIRIP DENGAN MU?! BISA BISA RATING FILMNYA TURUN DRASTIS!"

Eh? Bukan itu maksud Wonwoo…

"Eh- maksudku kado apa yang kau maksud?"

BoHyuk memandang kakaknya, benarkan jika Wonwoo itu gila…

"Besok kan ulang tahun Mingyu, kau lupa?"

Aw aw aw Wonwoo kau lupa ulang tahun pacarmu sendiri?

"AAAA BAGAIMANA INI BOHYUK AKU LUPAAAAAAA!"

 _ **April 5, 2016 [10:00PM]**_

Wonwoo uring-uringan, kenapa ia bisa lupa dengan ulang tahun Mingyu? Ah pantas saja jika Mingyu terus terusan bertanya tentang tanggal 6 itu, dan Wonwoo dengan bodohnya membentak Mingyu padahal dirinya yang salah. Ah… Wonwoo jadi merasa bersalah pada pacarnya itu.

"Aku belum beli kado, jam segini mana ada toko yang buka.."

Wonwoo sedari tadi mondar mandir depan TV, untung saja adiknya tidak sedang nonton. Kalau tidak bisa ada perang dunia ke III.

"Hyung berhentilah, kau membuatku pusing" ucap BoHyuk walaupun tatapannya sedang focus ke poonsel. "Hadiah itu tak harus berupa benda kan hyung?"

Wonwoo mencerna kata-kata adiknya itu dan sedetik kemudian ia berlari ke kamarnya, membuat adiknya kaget karena belum sampai 2 menit kakaknya sudah rapih dan menutup pintu kamarnya dengan kencang.

"Hyung! Mau kemana?!"

 _ **April 5, 2016 [11:56]**_

Oke, salahkan Wonwoo yang pelupa, hari yang sudah larut dan bis yang tak kunjung datang yang menyebabkan Wonwoo harus berlari-larian ke rumah Mingyu. Tenaganya hampir habis hanya untuk berlari dan ia bersyukur jika usahanya tak begitu sia-sia saat melihat rumah Mingyu yang lampunya masih menyala.

"Hyung, kau sedang apa?"

Wonwoo menoleh dan mendapati Mingyu dibelakangnya dengan membawa 2 plastik belanjaan. Kebiasaan Mingyu, jajan tengah malam. Dan Mingyu tidak sempat mencerna kejadian apapun saat Wonwoo memeluk dirinya erat, membisikkan maaf berkali kali dan menangis?

"Hyung, kau kenapa?"

Wonwoo menggeleng, mempererat pelukannya pada Mingyu dan membenamkan wajahnya pada pundak yang lebih tinggi. "Maafkan aku, aku melupakan ulang tahunmu."

Mingyu tersenyum, mengusap kepala Wonwoo sayang kemudian mengecup pelipisnya. "Tak apa, hyung. Aku mengerti banyak hal yang lebih penting yang harus kau ingat ketimbang ulang tahunku."

Wonwoo melepaskan pelukannya dan memandang Mingyu dengan mata merah, "Maaf"

"Aku juga tak punya kado apa-apa untuk mu," Wonwoo mengalihkan pandangannya, menatap apa saja asal bukan Mingyu yang kini tersenyum manis kearahnya dengan gigi taring yang –sudah pernah kubilang lucu itu.

"Dengan adanya dirimu saja sudah menjadi kado terindah dalam hidup ku, hyung."

Wajah Wonwoo memerah sampai telinga, dan Mingyu menyukai itu. Samar-samar ia mendengar Wonwoo berucap gombal atau semacamnya sambil menunduk, tidak mau Mingyu melihat ekspresinya saat ini.

 _ **April 6, 2016 [12:07]**_

"Mingyu-ya" dengan malu malu Wonwoo menatap Mingyu, mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah tampan itu untuk merasakan deru nafas Mingyu yang begitu segar –menurutnya.

"Selamat ulang tahun, aku mencintaimu."

Dan Wonwoo menyatukan bibirnya dengan bibir Mingyu, menyalurkan perasaannya lewat ciuman hangat di tengah malam dingin. Mingyu memeluk pinggang Wonwoo erat untuk memperdalam ciumannya.

Itu hadiah terindah menurut Mingyu. Ciuman hangat, Wonwoo, malam dingin dan pujaan hati spesialnya yang malu-malu. Mereka berciuman tanpa memperdulikan anjing tetangga yang diam memperhatikan.

Mungkin dalam hatinya mengatakan jika pasangan ini manis. Kelewat manis.

-THE END-

Halo semua… setelah menghilang sekian abad dari dunia ffn (lebay) saya kembali menulis disini. Dengan couple dari mas mas SEVENTEEN yang memporakporandakan dunia ku saat mereka AKHIRNYA debut. SERIUSAN SETELAH SEKIAN LAMA NUNGGU DAN BIAS SUDAH PINDAH AGENSI DAN MEREKA DEBUT DAN KENAPA HOSHI ITU KEREN.

Ini Meanie, couple favorite yang ku harap real setelah HUNHAN dan Chanbaek. Berhubung itu aku minta maaf pada kalian yang baca ff ku sebelum sebelumnya (Move around dan satu lagi) yang minta lanjut maaf banget ya… aku gabisa lanjut. Dikarenakan kecewanya aku sama SM (SUE MANAGEMENT) itu. Apalagi lah kali ini Kai dating, ih . kesal. Maaf yang suka Kaistal, karena saya lebih suka Kaisoo :v

Ah jadi curhat..

Jadi ya gitulah, ini fic aneh buat ultah nya si Mingyu (YAALLAH ANAK GUA DAH GEDE), Mingyu pacar Wonwoo. Maaf kalo jelek karena daku juga masih amatir dalam menulis. Terima kasih buat yang meluangkan waktu untuk baca ini, apalagi kalo direview aku senang ah senang/?

Okelah sampai disini author note yang kayaknya lebih panjang dari storynya hehe.. seeyou!

(MAAFKAN TYPO, KETIDAK SESUAIAN EYD, DAN KETIDAKJELASAN CERITA)

Nope Byun,

[20160406]


End file.
